Broken Solace
by EmoStarlette
Summary: Leaving home can be one of the hardest things to do, but going back can be even harder. One year after Jesse's suicide attempt, she's back in Everwood, ready or not. PG-13 for language, and future subject matter.
1. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Everwood, but I do own Jesse Chase, and her family. I also own this story.  
  
Leaving the only home you've ever known is one of the hardest things to do, but going back can be even harder. In my life I've been faced with problem after problem, just like everyone else, but about a year ago today, something happened that wasn't easy to recover from. But now, here I am on the front porch of my childhood home, looking at the town that has shaped my existence in so many ways. Everwood, here I come.  
  
"Alright students, hand up your tests," Mr. Richardson instructed to his class just before the lunch bell rang.  
  
"So how'd you do?" Amy asked Ephram as they walked towards the cafeteria.  
  
"Truthfully? I think Bright could have gotten a better score," Ephram laughed, "You?"  
  
"Believe me when I say Bobo the chimp could have scored better then I did on that test," Amy replied.  
  
"Bobo?" Ephram raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I saw my grandparents going at it last week, so sleep hasn't been an option since I don't want that picture haunting my dreams," Amy explained, "Therefore, because of the sleep depravation, anything I say or do cannot be held against me.  
  
"Wow, if you didn't have a childhood trauma already, you sure as hell do now," Ephram smirked, as they entered the lunchroom. Just as they had entered Kayla sauntered up to them, a sour look on her face. She was carrying a stack of bright orange flyers in her arms, and reluctantly stuck out her hand, holding one out to Amy.  
  
"What's this?" Amy asked, as she took the flyer Kayla had hoisted out to her.  
  
"Read it, blondie," Kayla demanded as Amy looked down at the flyer, reading it's contents, "It's a welcome home party for Jesse Chase. I know you think your some big-shot "woe is me" type now, but I think the least you could do is show up...for Jesse."  
  
"I thought Jesse was in San Diego," Amy said, cocking an eyebrow, "And the last time I talked to her, she wasn't planning on coming back."  
  
"Well that shows how good of a friend you are," Kayla replied, "She came back yesterday. The party is tonight, be there or don't." Kayla gave Amy one last narrow-eyed glance, and practically stormed off like the drama queen she was.  
  
"That was interesting," Ephram smirked, as Amy still looked at the flyer, "Are you going to go?"  
  
"I don't know," Amy shrugged, "Jesse was mostly part of the "in-crowd" so you can guess who's on the guest list."  
  
"So your total anti-popularity now?" Ephram inquired gently.  
  
"I don't know, it's kind of hard to stay popular when you realize how much you hate the entire "crowd"," Amy laughed, "I'll go if you go."  
  
"Why would I go?" Ephram replied, "I don't even know this girl, and on top of that, I don't know if I want to spend my Friday night with a ton of future frat boys and sorority sisters."  
  
"Come on," Amy pleaded, "We don't even have to stay the whole time, I just need to see Jesse, and then we can go."  
  
"Alright," Ephram gave in, "But why don't you just take Tommy?"  
  
"Tommy actually has to meet with his parole officer," Amy couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Who would have thought, Amy Abbot, dating a convicted felon," Ephram shook his head.  
  
"Who would have thought, Ephram Brown, jailbait," Amy shot back.  
  
****  
  
Ephram and Amy pulled up to an old, pale gray farm house, with a drive way littered with cars, and people. Loud, fast-paced music was nearly rumbling the house, and plastic cups littered the lawn.  
  
"This is it," Amy announced, taking a deep breath as she got out of the car.  
  
"It looks.nice," Ephram replied, Amy gave him a forced smile.  
  
"You ready?" Amy asked, folding her arms against her chest.  
  
"Sure," Ephram nodded, following her into the house. The inside of the house was somehow surviving despite the party. It really looked like your "run of the mill" country home. All the furniture looked dated, and the paint was chipping in places. Amy weaved through the crowd, avoiding eye contact with most everyone. They passed the fireplace, and the dark wood curio cabinet filled with different trophies, plaques, framed photographs, and other keepsakes. There were several pairs of bronzed baby shoes, and some assorted art projects that looked like they were part of a second grade curriculum. Amy didn't seem to stop to look at anything, not even the people around her. She finally stopped once they had gotten to the kitchen.  
  
"I think I'm going to go venture into the crowd, and see if I can find her," Amy explained, "I guess I'll meet up with you back here in like 20 minutes."  
  
"Alright," Ephram nodded, "Good luck."  
  
"Thanks," Amy said with a slight smile, before disappearing into a mass of people. Ephram turned to the back door, hesitating a bit, before continuing through the door. The backyard was reasonably crowded, and though Ephram recognized a few people, he decided to avoid it. He noticed a huge set of woods to the left and back of the house. Just before the tree line started, a couple of old, junky cars were left to rust. He slid his CD player out of his pocket, and continued towards the cars, deciding he'd lounge out in the back of the red ford pickup until he had to meet with Amy. As he neared it, he noticed a dark haired girl already sprawled out in the back of the truck. She was dressed only in a pair of loose fitting black pants and a navy blue henley tee. Her dark brown hair was hanging limply, and her deep green eyes gazed absently at the dark night sky. Ephram wasn't sure whether to say something, or just find a different place to wait.  
  
"Are you going to come over here, or stare at me all night?" The girl asked, not taking her eyes off the sky.  
  
"Well, hello to you too," Ephram smirked, making his way over to the truck.  
  
"Having fun so far?" The girl inquired, finally taking her eyes off the sky and focusing them on Ephram.  
  
"Not really, I'm not accustomed to the whole kegger thing," Ephram explained, "How about you?"  
  
"Eh, it's okay," She shrugged, "I much rather have had a fruit basket or one of those huge cards."  
  
"Huh?" Ephram raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Instead of the party," She began, "You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"  
  
"Not really," Ephram admitted, leaning against the truck.  
  
"I'm Jesse," She answered, "And you must be new."  
  
"No, I was new last year actually," Ephram replied, "So your Jesse. No offense, but I would have figured you were some blonde cheerleader type."  
  
"Who says I'm not?" Jesse shrugged, "We did just meet."  
  
"You just don't seem the type," Ephram replied, "Am I mistaken?"  
  
"Not entirely," Jesse replied, "By that I mean, at one time, yes, I was the cheerleader type."  
  
"I see," Ephram nodded, "So why aren't you out enjoying your party?"  
  
"None of my friends are here," Jesse replied, "Well, mainly because I don't really have any, but either way."  
  
"If your not friends with any of these people, then why would they be having a party for you?" Ephram questioned, momentarily capturing her eye.  
  
"Think about it," Jesse began, "It's my so-called party, and no one even knows I'm gone."  
  
"True," Ephram responded, "So, I hear you were in San Diego. How did that go?"  
  
"Not great, but at least I didn't have to put up with these people while I was there," Jesse explained, "At least I could deal on my own for a while."  
  
"Deal with what?" Ephram asked.  
  
"Whoa there Billy, what makes you think I'm going to spill my guts to you?" Jesse laughed, "I don't even know your name."  
  
"Ephram Brown," Ephram responded.  
  
"Wow, I'm guessing you're the son of the Dr. Brown who moved here last year," Jesse replied.  
  
"Yeah," Ephram frowned.  
  
"Then I've heard of you," Jesse nodded, "For a hot-shot surgeon's son, your actually all right. Not that I know you enough to make any judgments, but you don't seem cocky."  
  
"Thanks," Ephram smirked, "Your not so bad yourself."  
  
"So, what's your life story?" Jesse asked, "Believe me when I say I have time."  
  
"There's not much to tell," Ephram answered, "Like you already know, my dad is a brain surgeon, and after my mom died last year he shipped my sister and I here, and now I have to live in this damn town."  
  
"Everwood isn't so bad," Jesse shrugged, "It really grows on you."  
  
"How about you?" Ephram questioned, "What's your life story?"  
  
"Last year something happened, and I dealt with it by overdosing on some prescription pills and chasing them down with half a bottle of vodka," Jesse answered, "I got sent to a rehab facility in Denver for a month and a half, and then I ended up going to San Diego to live with my aunt."  
  
"Wow," Ephram replied, "That really tops my story."  
  
"I think it tops a lot of people's stories," Jesse laughed, "But hey, at least it's worth telling."  
  
"Your right about that," Ephram smiled, "Why are you back here anyways?"  
  
"My parents are gone a lot, and my older sister is struggling to keep up the house and take care of my younger siblings on her own, so I had to come back to help out," Jesse explained, "What brings you to my "welcome home kegger"?"  
  
"My friend, Amy, wanted me to come," Ephram answered.  
  
"Amy Abbot?" Jesse asked, surprised.  
  
"The one and only," Ephram nodded.  
  
"Wow, I'm surprised she came," Jesse sighed.  
  
"Why?" Ephram asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"When I OD-ed she was too busy fawning over Colin to even see me before I went off to rehab," Jesse explained, "I don't want to sound like a drama queen, but we were best friends, and after Colin got into the accident, it was as if I didn't exist. Something happened, and she wasn't there for me at all, and when I told her I was really in a bad situation, and that I was even thinking about suicide, she said she couldn't come over to talk to me because she had to go see Colin. I'm not saying it was her responsibility to look after me or anything, but she should have at least talked to me."  
  
"Wow," Ephram wasn't sure what to say, "You do know that Colin died, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Jesse nearly whispered, "Don't think that I resented Colin for getting all of Amy's attention or anything. Colin was a great guy, and a great friend. And I wish things would have worked out differently."  
  
"I didn't know him to well, but he was okay," Ephram replied, glancing at Jesse, who had a sad, distant look in her eyes.  
  
"Hey, you want to get out of here?" Jesse asked hopefully. "Hell yeah," Ephram laughed. Jesse smiled, and hopped out of the truck, "Where to?"  
  
"I know just the spot," Jesse smirked, slightly biting her lip in anticipation.  
  
A/N: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!! The next chapter will be up as soon as I get 5 reviews! 


	2. You'd Never Guess

A morning dove's cry echoed softly in the cold Colorado wind. Glowing rays of sun trickled through the clouds, making the snow sparkle and glisten. Ephram slightly stirred, opening his eyes to find he was not only on a cliff overlooking Everwood, but he wasn't alone. Lying next to him was Jesse, curled up with wild hair strung everywhere. Her eyes slowly flipped open, still filled with sleep.  
  
"Hey stranger," Jesse spoke softly, "Literally."  
  
"Hey yourself," Ephram smiled, sitting up, "Wow, you gotta see this view."  
  
"A classic Everwood sunrise at the ridge," Jesse stated, "Which usually means one of to things, either the ending to a great night, or the beginning of a very long grounding. But at least I had a good time."  
  
"Me too," Ephram nodded, "Honestly, I'm glad I met you."  
  
"You too," Jesse smirked, "Well, I better be getting home, even if my ass is grass."  
  
"Yeah me too," Ephram laughed, "Want a ride?"  
  
"No thanks, I think I'll walk," Jesse pondered.  
  
"But it's like a 45 minute walk," Ephram pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Jesse nodded, "Thanks by the way."  
  
"For what?" Ephram inquired, standing up.  
  
"Listening," Jesse smiled, "It meant a lot to me. Well, I better be on my way. See you soon." And with that, all Ephram could see was her image retreating into the distance.  
  
***  
  
It was just like Jesse to do this, Erin thought to herself. Maybe a year away hadn't done her much good in the long run, underneath all the eyeliner and attitude she was still Jesse.  
  
"Oh Jess, what am I going to do with you?" Erin said to herself as she threw another cup into the trash bag in her hand. Ever since the incident their parents had devoted themselves to work. Even their mother who had always been a housewife started working for a series of charities and organizations that "conveniently" ate up all her time. And their father, well, he had never been a workaholic, but after everything happened, he took a position as director of the cooperation he was working for, meaning frequent and lengthy business trips overseas. Now everyone expected Erin to raise the family. Well, besides for Tyler, who was only 8, no one really needed much raising. Jason was already away at college, just beginning his sophomore year, and Jesse, as independent as ever, wasn't going to take much parenting. Or so she thought.  
  
"Hey, sorry I'm late," Jesse, yelled as she burst through the front door.  
  
"Late?" Erin looked at her younger sister grimly, "An hour, maybe two hours, is late. But being gone all night? That's a whole different story."  
  
"I said I was sorry," Jesse shrugged, "Why would you care anyways? You never used to."  
  
"That's not true," Erin shot back quickly, "But now I'm responsible for you. Do you realize that mom and dad handed over their guardianship over you, to me? So technically, I'm the only parent you've got, and I'm not going to let you get yourself into trouble, just so I can be "the fun sister"."  
  
"Erin, I can take care of myself," Jesse replied softly, "You don't need to be worrying about me every minute of every day. I'll be fine."  
  
"That's what Rachel always said," Erin sighed, "And she's not fine now, is she?"  
  
"You know that if I have a problem, I'll come to you," Jesse quickly changed the subject, "But until then, I'm going to need some space."  
  
"I'll give you as much space as I can, but your still a clueless teenager, meaning you're going to need me sooner or later," Erin responded, folding her arms tightly against her chest, "Now I suggest you get upstairs and change, because the place better be spotless when I get back."  
  
"Where are you going anyways?" Jesse asked, as she reluctantly moved towards the stairs.  
  
"I have a job interview and then I have to go to Tyler's hockey game," Erin answered, "You know, you should go. It would mean a lot to your little brother."  
  
"Ok, I'll try to make it," Jesse responded quickly, not turning to see the disappointed look on her sister's face.  
  
***  
  
"So where were you last night?" Madison asked her boyfriend as he joined her in the kitchen.  
  
"I went to a party," Ephram replied, "And then I just ended up staying out all night." He lied, figuring Madison wouldn't be pleased to know he was with a girl all night, even if it was totally innocent.  
  
"Oh ok," Madison nodded, "So later I'm going to see the band, you should stop by and hear the new song I wrote." "Sure, I'll be there," Ephram smiled, as he grabbed a coffee cup out of the cupboard and filled it with coffee.  
  
"Alright," Madison said before giving Ephram a quick kiss, "I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye," Ephram shouted to her as she continued on her way out of the house. For some reason, being around her after being out all night with Jesse, made him feel exceptionally nervous. Could she tell? No, of course not. It's not like anything happened anyways.  
  
***  
  
Jesse flopped down on her bed, exhausted from the hours of cleaning. She was obviously bummed out, and missing San Deigo. Everwood was great, but the people...well...she could do with out them. Suddenly, memories of the night before had crept into her mind. She couldn't help but smile to herself. After ditching the party, she and Ephram had headed over to Mama Joy's for coffee, and then drove up to "Overlook Peak". They had talked for hours, about everything, and oddly, she never felt weird about telling so many things to a total stranger. But then again, Ephram didn't seem like a stranger at all. In some weird way, it felt like they had some mutual understanding of each other. Whatever it was, Jesse liked it.  
  
Just as she was about to drift off to sleep, the phone began to ring madly off the hook.  
  
"Ok, I'm coming," Jesse yelled, as she hastily hopped off her bed, and ran to the phone in the kitchen.  
  
"Hello?" She said into the receiver, as she leaned against the counter.  
  
"Hey, Jess, how are you?" Jesse instantly recognized her older brother's voice.  
  
"I'm fine, and you?" She inquired, glancing out the window at the bare, spindly trees.  
  
"Good. Hey, are you busy?" Jason asked, hopefully.  
  
"No, actually," Jesse responded, "Why?"  
  
"Well, right now I'm at a practice session with my band, and I was hopeing you could give me a ride back, because my car won't start," Jason explained.  
  
"Sure, I'll be there as soon as possible," Jesse promised.  
  
"Thanks sis, I love you," Jason told his baby sister.  
  
"Love you to, Jay," Jesse laughed, before clicking the phone off.  
  
***  
  
Jesse slowly pulled up into the driveway off the house she knew her brother would be at. 3 or 4 cars were parked in the driveway, and at the curb, and she could hear the music bursting out of the garage. She pushed the door to the garage open just as the band finished the song.  
  
"Hey guys," Jesse greeted the band members, remembering all of them. Jay had been apart of the band for nearly 3 years.  
  
"Hey Jesse!" The lead singer, Madison yelled. Madison and Jay had an on- again-off-again relationship, and Jesse had always gotten along with Madison (even when Jay hadn't).  
  
"Hi Madison," Jesse waved, "How are you?"  
  
"Great, and you?" Madison asked, happily.  
  
"I'm good," Jesse nodded, "So Jay, you ready to go?"  
  
"Almost, I just need to pack up," Jay answered, "I'll meet you by the car in about ten minutes."  
  
"Okay," Jesse replied, heading for the door.  
  
"Wait!" Madison called, catching up to Jesse, "I really want you to meet my new boyfriend."  
  
"Oh, you and Jay broke up?" Jesse questioned, trying her best to sound surprised.  
  
"Yeah," Madison sighed, and looked away, "Oh here he is." Jesse heard a car door slam, and followed Madison outside.  
  
"Hey," Madison called to the guy who got out of the car. Jesse looked up, and couldn't believe her eyes. It was Ephram, "Oh, Ephram, this is Jesse. Jesse, this is my boyfriend Ephram."  
  
"Hi," Jesse smiled comically, as Ephram glanced at her nervously, "I don't believe we've met."  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Just 4 to 5 more, and there will be another chap! 


	3. Can Of Worms

Friendships aren't built on false promises  
  
I've failed without defeat.  
  
In this game of disrespect  
  
I'm a victim-a small town tragedy.  
  
Here's the difference between you and I  
  
I'll tell the truth and count my blessings  
  
So thanks for all you've done  
  
But i won't let you get the best of me. – "Song 13" by Ataris  
  
"Honestly, I never would have guessed you were related to him," Ephram told Jesse, who was leaning against the red rubbery seat. Mama Joy's was exceptionally empty for a Saturday evening.  
  
"Why?" Jesse inquired, stirring her smoothie with the straw.  
  
"He's such a jerk...and you're not like that," Ephram explained. Jesse looked up, her eyes slightly flashed with disapproval.  
  
"You don't even know my brother," Jesse shot back, "I'm sorry, but I don't think you have the right to make judgments."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Ephram apologized gently.  
  
"Yeah, well you did," Jesse sighed, and turned her attention back towards her drink, "So, your dating Madison Kellner. I'm shocked."  
  
"Why?" Ephram asked, shredding his napkin.  
  
"I don't think you're the kind of guy that would be dumb enough to be with a girl like her," Jesse replied, and then smiled, "And yes, I realize I just made a judgment. I'm a hypocrite, so be it."  
  
"What's wrong with Madison?" Ephram questioned, ignoring her last remark.  
  
"Where should I begin?" Jesse laughed, "Don't get me wrong, I love the girl, but she's just a can of worms that isn't worth opening."  
  
"It's too late," Ephram responded, "I guess I'm just a dumb guy."  
  
"Guess so," Jesse nodded, "But...there's hope for you yet."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ephram raised and eyebrow. A thoughtful look spread over Jesse's face. She took a deep breath and tucked a hair behind her ears.  
  
"Honestly, you're a mystery to me," Jesse explained, "And usually, I can read people pretty well. But you...you just come up blank. And I like that."  
  
"Why do people always tell me that?" Ephram joked, locking eyes with Jesse. Jesse quickly broke the glance, and looked away.  
  
***  
  
Jesse jogged down the street, her heart beating at a rapid pace. She loved the feel of running. It was so invigorating and exciting, and nothing compared to it. Well, Jesse could think of a few things, but some of those things she had yet to experience. As she turned to corner, she saw a familiar face of a friend she hadn't seen in quite a while.  
  
"Hey!" Jesse yelled, quickening her pace.  
  
"You know how dumb you look?" Her friend replied, grinning, "You're jogging in a freaking parka."  
  
"Shut up, Bright," Jesse laughed, stopping as she reached him, "How are you?"  
  
"I've been better," Bright told her honestly, "How about you?"  
  
"Same," Jesse nodded, and then shifted uneasily, "I better get going."  
  
"Don't worry, Amy doesn't even live here anymore," Bright informed her, leaning against his truck. A shocked, yet doubtful, expression crossed Jesse's face.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jesse inquired promptly, her eyes glued to Bright.  
  
"She choose her drug dealer boyfriend over us," Bright explained, "She's been pretty screwed up for a while now."  
  
"Wow, miss popularity, I'm surprised," Jesse replied honestly, "So how are your parents holding up?"  
  
"Not so well," Bright responded grimly, "Things are pretty tense around here."  
  
"I can imagine," Jesse nodded, "I missed you, ya know."  
  
"I don't believe it," Bright laughed, taking the edge off of the moment, "You're the very same girl who slapped me in front of the whole school during homecoming a couple years ago."  
  
"You deserved it," Jesse grinned, "What were you expecting when you tried to look down by shirt?"  
  
"What were you expecting when you wore a shirt with such a plunging neckline?" Bright chuckled, and Jesse couldn't help but join him. 


	4. Accidents Happen

Moonlight danced on the windowpanes of the Chase home, creating eerie reflections across the lawn. One window was illuminated; though everyone other window was dark. Jesse, the only one left up, was lying on the floor in her room, her yearbook open in front of her. She was reading all the signatures people had written in her freshman year, before the accident. It seemed as if the blank pages reserved for signature couldn't have been more full. The problem was, back then, Jesse hadn't cared about half those people, and she could remember even less. Two years ago Jesse couldn't have cared less about anyone other than the jocks and cheerleaders, and was quite frankly, at the top of the popularity food chain. But now...things were so much different, she felt disgusted even thinking about the girl she once was. Popularity, at least as far as Jesse was concerned, really wasn't all that it was cracked up to be.  
  
Her eyes drifted to a note scrawled on the final page of the book.  
  
Hey Jess! This year was the best! I know we've had our ups and downs, but this year couldn't have been better! Your such a great friend, and I hope you don't change a bit! We've been best friends for as long as I can remember, and I know that won't change, even if we do. LYLAS! *AMY*  
  
P.S. HOES OVER BROS!  
  
"Yeah right," Jesse laughed to herself, "I can't believe I ever believed any of that crap." Jesse's playful mood suddenly turned sour as she hastily shoved the book back into the box that was sitting in front of her. "Don't open" was written in sharpie marker on the side of the box, but Jesse figured it was time she did just that. After the accident, Jesse had packed up a lot of her things and shoved it in the corner of her closet, left to collect dust and cobwebs until she was ready to open it. For some reason, Jesse felt the time had come.  
  
Looking deeper into the box, Jesse picked out a small photograph album that read "Friends Forever" on the front. Carefully, she opened it up, flipping it to a page in the middle. A glossy photograph sparkled in the dim lamplight. It was a picture taken the week before the day Colin and Bright got into the car accident. Amy was getting a piggyback ride, and Bright was holding Jesse playfully. It was hard to look at, knowing Colin was gone, and so was the person who had taken the picture. Jesse shoved it back into the box along with the yearbook, and a few other items (including some saved movie ticket stubs, a t-shirt she had bought at American Eagle that summer, and an old cheerleading trophy).  
  
"Jesse?" Jesse whipped around to see Jay leaning against the door frame, a huge bruise on his face.  
  
"Whoa, what happened to you?" Jesse asked, standing up as Jay entered the room.  
  
"You know Madison's new jailbait boyfriend?" Jay inquired, sitting down on the candy apple red vintage couch Jesse got for her 14th birthday.  
  
"Yeah," Jesse nodded, eager to find out how the bruise and Ephram were linked.  
  
"He started a fight with me after our gig tonight," Jay said, a very un- amused look on his face.  
  
"Your kidding me," Jesse replied, her jaw nearly dropped. Ephram just wasn't the type.  
  
"Nope," Jay shook his head, "Luckily the kid'll be getting a taste of the county jail."  
  
"Wow," Jesse said, practically to herself. Not knowing what to do, she grabbed her coat off her bed, and headed for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Jay asked confused.  
  
"I just remembered that I was supposed to pick up some things for Erin," Jesse lied, "I'll be back later, okay?"  
  
***  
  
The sound of the doorbell rang through the house, and thinking everyone else was asleep, Andy got up to get it. When he opened up the door, he found a strange looking girl standing at his doorstep. She was dressed in a pair of old, worn out looking jeans, and a short-sleeved baby tee mostly covered by a sheer ling jean jacket.  
  
"Hi, is Ephram home?" She asked nervously, brushing her dark hair out of her eyes.  
  
"He is, but I don't think he's accepting any visitors," Andy told her sympathetically. She looked so tired yet determined.  
  
"Please," She replied, "It's important."  
  
"Alright," Andy nodded, moving so she could step inside, "Upstairs, second door on the right."  
  
"Thanks," She said with a small smile, before running up the stairs. She made her way down the hallway, and stopped in front of the second door. Bracing herself, Jesse reached out and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," She heard Ephram groan from inside. Jesse pushed open the door, finding Ephram sprawled out on his bed, holding an ice pack to his head.  
  
"Hey," Jesse greeted softly, moving so Ephram could see her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ephram asked, sitting up hastily.  
  
"Jay told me what happened," Jesse began.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry, but he was asking for it," Ephram explained, as Jesse sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I don't doubt that," Jesse replied, "I didn't think you would have started a fight unless you had a good reason too."  
  
"Oh," Ephram sighed, a little surprised by her attitude towards the situation.  
  
"How are you? I heard you got arrested," Jesse brought up the topic carefully.  
  
"It was...exciting I guess you could say," Ephram laughed, "But I'm alright, they let me off with a warning."  
  
"That's good," Jesse smiled, "No "Oz" moments or anything?"  
  
"Thankfully, no," Ephram grinned, "They didn't even put me in a cell."  
  
"Then what good was it?" Jesse asked, "What's the point if you didn't even get any prison stories to tell your grandchildren?"  
  
"You've got a point," Ephram chuckled, "So how was your night?"  
  
"I had a big mope fest," Jesse responded, "Basically I sat around, feeling all depressed as I went through my old stuff."  
  
"Sounds like fun," Ephram replied sarcastically, "I would have traded places with you though."  
  
"Really? Why?" Jesse questioned, inching closer to him.  
  
"I think the whole bar fight ended things between Madison and I," Ephram answered, turning his attention to the window.  
  
"I'm sorry," Jesse offered.  
  
"It's okay," Ephram replied, "Maybe it's for the best."  
  
"You know what this means?" Jesse said quickly, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"What's that?" Ephram questioned.  
  
"You and I are going to tear up this town as singles," Jesse laughed.  
  
"Really now," Ephram grinned playfully.  
  
"Yep," Jesse said, as they both leaned in. Before she knew it, they were kissing. Both of them knew it was a bad idea, but neither could stop. Finally Ephram pulled away.  
  
"Wow, that was..." Jesse began, "Um...yeah." Jesse stood up, and began to shift nervously, "I should probably go."  
  
"Yeah," Ephram agreed, leading her to the door, "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay," Jesse assured him, "It was..."  
  
"Nice," Ephram finished her sentence.  
  
"Yeah, in a platonic way," Jesse completed his thought.  
  
"Exactly," Ephram nodded, "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure," Jesse smiled, "Night." Jesse turned, and walked down the stairs. Her head still felt all tingly, and she swore she felt butterflies filling her stomach. On the long walk home, she kept telling herself it was a one- time thing, even if she longed to re-experience that moment.  
  
A/N: ALL FEEDBACK IS WELCOME! Please review! Please! If I get 5 reviews, I will update, I promise! 


	5. A Little Stalling

"So did you hear about Amy Abott?" Kayla came rushing up to Jesse, who was grabbing some books from her locker.  
  
"No," Jesse replied, "Since when do I really care what she does?"  
  
"You won't believe it," Kayla ignored her response, "Amy took that date rape stuff, and then her new boyfriend OD-ed and had to be revived by her dad!"  
  
"And your giddy because this guy could have died?" Jesse looked at her disgusted.  
  
"No," Kayla shook her head violently, "I'm "giddy" because Amy deserves this."  
  
"And you don't?" Jesse shot back defensively.  
  
"What happened, I thought you hated Abbott!" Kayla followed Jesse who had began to walk away.  
  
"We have our issues," Jesse answered, "But that's not your business."  
  
"Whatever, drama queen," Kayla scoffed, "Like everyone is supposed to feel bad for you just because you tried to kill yourself after your s-."  
  
"Shut your mouth, right now!" Jesse yelled, whirling around, "I didn't ask for your sympathy. Now I suggest you get out of my face before I put my fist in yours."  
  
"God, calm down," Kayla laughed, "I thought we were friends Jess. What happened to that?"  
  
"I got over the whole shallow cheerleader phase," Jesse explained, "Oh, and you were always such a slut, I just couldn't stand to look at you anymore."  
  
"I have to say, you haven't lost your touch," Kayla smiled, "And you were way sluttier then me."  
  
"Goodbye Kayla," Jesse sighed, practically sprinting away from her.  
  
***  
  
Jesse walked into the practically deserted girl's bathroom on the 3rd floor. No one ever used it because it had been branded the "nerd" bathroom, so Jesse knew she'd be safe from Kayla. Jesse sighed, as she hopped up on the bathroom counter, positioning herself so she could lean against the mirror. Just as she attempted to relax and possibly, fit in a nap during her free period, she heard the sound of sniffling coming from a stall.  
  
"Hello?" Jesse asked aloud, hoping she was alone. There was no answer. Jesse slowly leaned over, and saw a pair of brown boots under the stall, "Look I know your in here."  
  
"Can you just go?" The voice said, clearly strained from weaping. Even though it was slightly distorted, Jesse could instantly place the voice.  
  
"Amy?" Jesse inquired.  
  
"Huh?" Amy said from inside the stall.  
  
"Do you want to come out of there?" Jesse asked, trying to sound welcoming. Even if she did hate Amy...no one deserved to be put through the rumor mill.  
  
"Not really," Amy answered, her voice slightly cracked with a sob.  
  
"Amy, it's me, Jess," Jesse tried. Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing Amy who had a tear streaked face. Amy stepped out of the stall, and looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Want to talk?" Jesse questioned carefully, holding out some Kleenex to Amy. Amy reluctantly took it, and wiped her eyes and makeup off.  
  
"I know you hate me," Amy blurted out, "So don't pretend to care."  
  
"I don't hate you," Jesse sighed, "But you are partially right. I'm certainly not a fan of yours."  
  
"Exactly," Amy nodded, "So let's both save the awkward conversation. You'll probably just tell everyone anyways."  
  
"Fine Amy, if you don't want to tell me, I'm not going to pry it out," Jesse informed her, jumping off the counter, and continuing to the door.  
  
"Wait," Amy called, just as Jesse was about to leave, "I do need someone to talk to."  
  
"See?" Jesse smiled, "I know you better then you know yourself."  
  
"So do you know why I'm sitting in the bathroom sobbing?" Amy asked as she attempted a teary smile.  
  
"Yes, but that's because Kayla told me," Jesse answered, "And not to sound all "mature" or anything, but drugs, Amy? Since when is that your scene?"  
  
"You don't understand," Amy replied, "You've never felt like I feel."  
  
"And how's that?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Like there's nothing left to live for," Amy responded, "Like there's no way out."  
  
"Girl, your preaching to the choir," Jesse said seriously, "You think I attempted suicide because I thought it'd be fun?"  
  
"I never thought about it," Amy replied, embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah," Jesse nodded, "And you wonder why I don't like you anymore."  
  
"I'm sorry you know," Amy finally said after moments of silence, "I was blinded by Colin. It was like having tunnel vision. I just didn't have the time or energy to focus on you."  
  
"I understand that," Jesse answered, staring at the floor, "But that's no reason to abandon your best friend when she needs you most."  
  
"I said I'm sorry," Amy repeated.  
  
"You say that like it means something," Jesse laughed, "But really, your right. I don't feel sorry for you. Your still one of them, even if you don't twirl the pompoms and date the jocks. You'll never change."  
  
"You know that isn't true!" Amy argued.  
  
"Give it up Amy," Jesse sighed, "Like we established before, I know you."  
  
A/N: Yes, short I know. But hey it's something! Thanks so much for all the wonderfull reviews!! I love you guys! And as always, 4 reviews= an update!!!! 


	6. Life Lessons

"So you still haven't talked to Madison?" Jesse inquired.  
  
"Nope," Ephram replied, keeping his attention on the open road.  
  
"Do you miss her?" Jesse asked, resting her feet on the dash.  
  
"I don't know," Ephram shrugged, "Hey, get your feet off my dashboard!"  
  
"Alright, Mr. Pouty," Jesse smirked, removing her feet, "Since when do you care about the car anyways?"  
  
"I don't," Ephram replied.  
  
"Okay, please, more than 3 syllables!" Jesse exclaimed, "Let's have an actual conversation here. I mean, first you practically kidnap me, lure me into your car with shiny objects, and now your driving me hundreds of miles away from my home. So at the very least, tell me what's bothering you."  
  
"Shiny objects?" Ephram repeated, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes," Jesse nodded, "Now, let's hear it."  
  
"I guess I miss her," Ephram sighed, "But it's not like I can't go on living without her. I don't know. I guess it was a mistake to have ever gotten involved with her."  
  
"Ephram Brown, there are no mistakes," Jesse announced, patting his knee, "I don't mean to go all "confusious" on you but, everything happens for a reason. And you know, every once in a while, something bad happens, and it sucks, it really does, but you get over it. You get a few scars and bruises, but you heal, and you become a better person because of it."  
  
"Wow," Ephram smiled, "Since when are you so smart?"  
  
"Shut up," Jesse laughed, "I was serious!"  
  
"I know," Ephram glanced at her, "Thank you."  
  
"What are friends for?" Jesse smiled back, "So where are we going?"  
  
"I really don't know," Ephram replied, "Any suggestions?"  
  
"Yeah, actually, I do," Jesse nodded.  
  
***  
  
"Wow, so what is this place?" Ephram asked, looking out at the scenery. They were standing on the porch of a small cottage. In front of them was a vast lake, untouched by civilization. Deep blue, with small patches of water lilies and cat tails, set against the backdrop of the Colorado Rockies.  
  
"Never did know the name," Jesse admitted, "To me, it just doesn't need one. We used to come here all the time when I was a kid."  
  
"Lucky kid," Ephram laughed, "When I was a kid, our summer vacation spot was a house in the hamptons. It was just a carbon copy of all the other houses up there. Nothing like this..."  
  
"Yeah, this used to be my favorite place," Jesse smiled, "Until I turned 12. I actually havn't been here since."  
  
"Why?" Ephram inquired, as they sat down on the porch steps.  
  
"It's kind of a silly reason," Jesse said looking at her feet.  
  
"You won't see me laughing," Ephram promised. Jesse sighed and looked up.  
  
"Do you see that cross over there?" Jesse asked, pointing to a small wooden cross under the shade of a willow tree. Ephram nodded. "My dog, Cody, died that summer. I had him since I was just a baby, so it was like loosing a best friend. And after that, I swore I'd never come back. Pretty stupid, huh?"  
  
"No way," Ephram replied, rubbing her shoulder, "When I was 9 we moved into a new apartment building, and my parents made me get rid of my dog. I was so mad, I swore I'd never talk to them again."  
  
"So we're both lame, huh?" Jesse laughed, "But you know, I like being lame."  
  
"Yeah, I mean, lame is totally in," Ephram laughed, "It's all the rage. Ashton Kutcher and Paris Hilton are apparently lame now too."  
  
"Wow, really?" Jesse smiled, "But wait, we can't be conformists."  
  
"We aren't, we're the ones that put "lame" on the map," Ephram replied.  
  
"Your right," Jesse nodded.  
  
"Thanks," Ephram said, looking over at her.  
  
"What for?" Jesse asked, confused.  
  
"For being you," Ephram smiled, "And cheering me up. Even if I didn't want to admit it, I was in a slump after Madison...but you helped me realize that what's happened, happened, and now it's time to move on. And I just want you to know I owe you one."  
  
"Why do you have to be so cute?" Jesse chuckled, "Seriously, I can't stand it!"  
  
"It just comes so naturally," Ephram joked, pretending to fix his hair. Jesse just rolled her eyes, and grinned at him.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's been forever since the last update. I've been super busy with a lot of things lately. But hopefully there will be steady updates from now on. Please review!!! 


	7. Dairy Queen

"Hello, and welcome to Dairy Queen," Jesse said into the microphone, with fake enthusiasm, "May I take your order?"  
  
"Ugh yeah, can I get a Whopper?" A grizzled sounding man's voice replied.  
  
"Sir, this is Dairy Queen," Jesse sighed, leaning against the wall, "We don't serve whoppers. You're thinking of Burger King."  
  
"What?" The man asked, "Why the hell wouldn't you serve whoppers? I've seen the commercials!"  
  
"Sir, I'm deeply sorry," Jesse responded, "But we don't have them. Is there anything on the menu that I can get you?"  
  
"How bout a slushie?" The man finally asked.  
  
"That I can do," Jesse smiled, happy he finally picked something, "What flavor?"  
  
"Whisky," He answered matter-of-factly.  
  
"Um, we don't have liquor flavored slushies," Jesse informed him, trying not to laugh.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," The man chuckled, "Fine, give me a cherry one, and just add in some whisky."  
  
"Sir, we don't have any whisky," Jesse said, beginning to get angry, "This is a family fast food restaurant."  
  
"Then, please, just give me some of your personal stuff," He responded.  
  
"I'm 16," She sighed, "And I believe I left my flask at home."  
  
"16, really?" The man asked, his voice became hushed, "Your voice sounds far to sexy to be 16."  
  
"Excuse me?" Jesse nearly shouted.  
  
"Mmmm I'd just love to have me a workin' girl," The man replied huskily, "When do you get off work? I say you and me go for a ride together."  
  
"What the hell?" Jesse exclaimed, "Who are you?"  
  
"The man of your dreams," He replied, "You know you want it. I can just imagine you in your little school girl uniform."  
  
"Order something right now or I'm calling the police," Jesse yelled into the microphone, "Look buddy, I don't want to know about your sick fantasies, and there's no way in freaking hell that I'm going to be a part of them. Now let me take your god damn order!"  
  
"Wooo, settle down honey, I'll just have a couple of blizzards," The man said, his voice suddenly changing to a younger sound.  
  
"Alright," Jesse answered, "That will be $3.50, please pull up to the next window." Jesse slowly put two cups under the blizzard machine, and walked to the window. She opened it, and turned to look at her harasser. It was no one other then Bright Abbott, along with Ephram Brown. Both were laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"What the hell you guys!" Jesse yelled, feeling the urge to smash the blizzards in their faces.  
  
"You totally fell for it!" Bright said between laughs, "You should have heard yourself!"  
  
"I don't think I find it funny at all!" Jesse shouted, her cheeks blazing red, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"  
  
"Don't yell at me, it was his idea!" Bright claimed, pointing to Ephram.  
  
"What?" Ephram replied nervously, "Just because I said you should do it, dosn't mean you had to."  
  
"Dude, you said you'd pay me 5 bucks to do it," Bright responded, turning to him.  
  
"Yeah, well, that's 5 bucks your not getting now," Ephram told him, "The deal is off."  
  
"What?" Bright whined, "You can't do that."  
  
"I just did," Ephram shrugged.  
  
"You guys are pathetic," Jesse laughed, "I can't believe you had nothing better to do."  
  
"Like we would miss out and making fun of you on your first day of work," Ephram smirked.  
  
"How'd you guys know anyways?" Jesse said, once again blushing as she looked down at her striped uniform.  
  
"I stopped by your house to see if you wanted to go hang out, and Erin told me you were here," Bright answered, "So what's with the new job?"  
  
"I need money," Jesse grinned, "I mean, with college coming up, I'm going to need to start saving."  
  
"But your parents are loaded," Bright replied, confused.  
  
"That's what I thought," Jesse laughed uncomfortably, "Apparently the stocks fell through, and now my allowance is gone. Erin says she's hardly making due with the money my parents give her, so I've been forced to get a job."  
  
"That bites," Bright said, sympathetically, "But hey, at least you look hot in the uniform."  
  
"The only reason I'm not smacking you right now, is because I know you've had severe head trauma," Jesse laughed, "That was mostly my fault."  
  
"Care to explain?" Ephram asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"She kicked me in the head during a Easter egg hunt like 10 years ago," Bright answered, giving her a hurt look.  
  
"Oh please, you stole my eggs!" Jesse shouted, "And you told me and Amy that the Easter Bunny didn't really exist."  
  
"Well, I was just being honest," Bright argued. Ephram couldn't help but laugh at the bickering friends.  
  
"That's not the point!" Jesse cried, "We were 6!"  
  
"Guys!" Ephram shouted, instantly getting their intention. Suddenly a car horn sounded from behind.  
  
"Let's go already!" A man yelled from his car. Jesse blushed, and moved back inside the window.  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Here's another update! As always, reviews=updates! 


	8. Red Handed

"Oh crap, cookies burning!" Jesse cried out as smoke began to billow out of the kitchen. She pulled the oven door open, and blocked her face from all the smoke that puffed out.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Jay asked, appearing in the kitchen.  
  
"No," Jesse gasped as she looked at the charred cookies.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Jay repeated, looking over her shoulder at the burnt cookies.  
  
"These were cookies for the bake sale at Ty's school," Jesse explained, "I promised I'd make him the perfect cookies. He's going to be so upset."  
  
"Over cookies?" Jay raised an eyebrow, as he took a beer from the fridge.  
  
"Remember when you cried because mom didn't make your dog costume for the pageant in time?" Jesse pointed out; grabbing the beer from him, "Empty carbs."  
  
"Hey!" Jay yelled, but then gave up, "That's not the same, I was like 5. And Tyler is a strong little kid."  
  
"Yeah, but apparently Kyle Silverman's mom is making her award-winning brownies," Jesse tried to explain, "Remember how her and mom were always so competitive when it came to school stuff?"  
  
"Yeah," Jay responded, beginning to understand.  
  
"Well, when we were kids mom was always around to make the best cookies or the best brownies, and now Ty doesn't get that," Jesse sighed, "I just want to try to give him some semblance of a normal childhood."  
  
"Jess, having good cookies at a bake sale won't give him a normal childhood," Jay replied carefully.  
  
"I know," Jesse nodded, "But it's a start. He's had it hard, and I just want to give him a little something."  
  
"Okay," Jay smiled, "I know of only one girl that has ever come close to baking as well as mom."  
  
"Oh, I'm not that good," Jesse laughed.  
  
"Not you dimwit," Jay rolled his eyes, "Kellner."  
  
"Awww not her, Jay," Jesse pleaded, "Anyone but her!"  
  
"C'mon, she's our only chance," Jay told his sister.  
  
"So you're going to invite Lucifer over to bake cookies," Jesse said unhappily, "Great. Let me just go get Hitler and see if he wants to help me garden."  
  
***  
  
Jesse groaned as she flipped through the channels on the TV. Madison was already over, and was almost half done with the cookies. Jay actually had the nerve to leave shortly after she arrived, saying he had some test to study for.  
  
"Jessica?" Madison called from the kitchen, "Where do you keep the cooling racks?"  
  
"Cabinet above the stove," Jesse yelled back, grimacing at the use of "Jessica", "Please God, save me from her." As if in response, the doorbell rang. "Hallelujah." Jesse sprang to her feet and got the door. She pulled it open to reveal Ephram.  
  
"Hey Jess," He greeted.  
  
"Hey Ephram," She said in a hushed voice, "Before you come in I have to warn you. She's here."  
  
"Why?" He asked confused.  
  
"She came over to bake cookies for the bake sale at my brother's school," Jesse explained, "You still want to come in?"  
  
"I don't know...Delia just fired her," Ephram started to decline, but the look in Jesse's eyes stopped him. She was pleading for him to serve as her escape from Madison, "I guess so."  
  
"Thank you," She smiled softly, pulling him into the house.  
  
"Who is it?" Madison called cheerfully from the kitchen. Ephram looked to Jesse, who was trying to think of a plan.  
  
"Um...it was the UPS guy," Jesse replied, "He had the wrong house though."  
  
"Oh...ok," Madison responded, "You want to come in here and help me with this last batch?"  
  
"Sorry, I think I'll pass," Jesse yelled, leading Ephram to the stairs.  
  
"Alrighty," She sighed, returning to her baking. Jesse smiled and lead Ephram the rest of the way to her room. Once inside she collapsed on the bed laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ephram asked, a grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. Jesse looked so cute, lying on her bed, hair spread out haphazardly. Her cheeks were red from laughter, and her eyes were sparkling.  
  
"I don't know," Jesse sat up, "I've never snuck a boy into my room before."  
  
"Oh really?" Ephram smiled, "So we're sneaking around then, are we?"  
  
"You are so odd," Jesse giggled, jumping off her bed, "So what do you want to do?"  
  
"What is there to do?" Ephram asked, rolling his eyes. There really wasn't anything to do in Everwood. Ephram glanced around the room. He could never actually remember being in Jesse's room before, and frankly, it didn't seem like it belonged to her at all. The walls were painted a pale purple, with a silver trim. A silver cast-iron bed was placed near the middle of the room, and was filled with pillows. White silk curtains were draped over some French windows that were slightly ajar. Ephram had half expected her to have bright red walls and Nirvana posters everywhere, but it was nothing like that.  
  
"I don't know," Jesse finally answered honestly, "I have the best idea!"  
  
***  
  
Nearly 2 hours later, Ephram and Jesse climbed through her window, back into her room. Both were holding empty toilet paper rolls and shaving cream bottles.  
  
"That was so classic!" Jesse laughed, falling onto her bed, "I can't believe we toilet papered Paige's house!"  
  
"It was pretty damn great," Ephram nodded, "I can see it now: Jesse Chase aka "Miss Criminal Mastermind 2004." Jesse grabbed an old dance award and stood up, a cheesy smile on her face.  
  
"I would like to thank the academy, Paige for being such an utter, controlling bitch," Jesse went on, "And lastly, my partner in crime, Ephram Brown! And God for making this all possible!"  
  
"Bravo!" Ephram clapped, a broad grin on his face. Jesse began to fake sob, and waved at her face.  
  
"I promised myself I wouldn't cry!" She sobbed, "Ephram, hold me!" Ephram playfully grabbed her around the waist. Jesse giggled and looked up, her eyes catching his. The two teenagers slowly began to lean forward, but then heard Madison's voice calling from the kitchen. Ephram abruptly removed his hands from her waist, and Jesse practically leapt away.  
  
"You better go before Madison finds out you're here," Jesse stated, her back turned to Ephram.  
  
"Yeah," Ephram sighed, moving towards the door so he could grab his coat. Suddenly he tripped on the statue that Jesse had dropped, and began to fall backwards. Just as he had begun to trip, Jesse had turned to face him. She reached her hand out to grab him, but was just pulled down with him. They landed on the floor with a thud, and both couldn't help but laugh. Unexpectedly, the door creaked open, and a certain blonde college student's head popped in.  
  
"Jesse, I finished baking," Madison began, but then saw the two on the floor. Jesse was lying on top of Ephram, his hands at her waist. Their faces were dangerously close, and Madison knew exactly what was going on. "I'm sorry." Madison blushed a bright crimson as she stormed out the door.  
  
A/N: I wrote half of this before Monday's episode, so yeah, I realize that Ephram would have never went in their knowing Madison was there. I hope you Jesse/Ephram shippers enjoy this! Sorry for making it so "will they-won't they" hopefully more things will be sorted out soon. But don't get me wrong, this isn't going to be all cheesy and predictable. : D And as always REVIEW kiddies! I love to hear from you! 


End file.
